This proposal is a continuation of our previous studies that have utilized the Multiple Risk Factor Intervention Trial population sample in Pittsburgh to determine the relationship between total and bound plasma testosterone levels and plasma lipoproteins. In our new study we propose to determine first the relationship between plasma androgens and estrogen measured on baseline plasma samples collected and stored by the MRFIT study approximately seven years ago and the subsequent heart attacks and deaths due to cardiovascular disease among MRFIT participants. This study is possible because a 10 ml sample of plasma was stored frozen at approximately -55 degrees centigrade for all of the 12,866 men who participated in the MRFIT study. Followup has now been completed through March, 1982, about an average of about 6 1/2 years of follow up. The deaths and incident myocardial infarctions have been very carefully monitored and all deaths have been reviewed by a special mortality review committee. We will compare the baseline levels of the hormones measured on these stored blood among approximatey 130 cases including deaths and living heart attacks from several MRFIT centers and matched controls. Risk factor levels both at baseline and during the trial are available. Therefore, careful matching in relationship to the other cardiovascular risk factors is possible. Second, we plan to determine the relationship between the changes in the cardiovascular risk factors and the changes in testosterone levels between baseline and year 4 and 6 for the men who had been included in our original Pittsburgh MRFIT sample and in which the plasma total and free testosterone was measured at year 4 to 6 as part of a previous study. A pilot study to determine the feasibility of utilizing the stored plasma and the correlation between the baseline and year 4 levels has also been completed and is included in the progress report.